


The King and I

by annaivy13



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaivy13/pseuds/annaivy13
Summary: *An AU I have been working on* Darkiplier X ReaderSelling humans into slavery has never been a new concept, ever since demons invaded centuries ago, humans have been seen as lesser. But something has changed, you are taken without warning, and thrown into a world that is not your own. Will your presence spark a change for the better, or an all-out war?





	1. Rules Were Meant to be Broken

You were shoved into the prison cart, the door slamming behind you. The other women spoke languages you could not understand. Of course no one speaks fucking English in here. You thought quietly to yourself. The demons had taken you near dusk, illegally. Your province directly supported the military and, according to demon laws, they weren't supposed to take people from there for slaves. But here you were, in a cart full of women being pulled off to be sold to the highest bidder. 

Many of the women had pale skin like yours and were roughly your build. Some were more slender than you, but by far you had the largest hips and busts around your range as well. Some had short hair, most had long hair like yourself. As far as you could tell, you were the only one with blue eyes though. You sat down on the ground, feeling the cart sway back and forth. You kept a close eye on the guards walking beside and behind the cart. 

Four more stops were made over the course of the day, picking up more and more women, similar to you and the others that had already been captured. Then the cart took another day to travel through the countryside. Eventually it came to farm fields on the edge of a larger city. Many humans picked at the fields, and they looked down when the cart drove past, not wanting to be the next poor soul to be thrown inside. 

"Dekoshev.......Dekoshev..." The other women started to whisper to one another. Dekoshev, the slave city. You thought to yourself. This city was known to host all of the largest slave trade shows on the planet, and apparently you were going to be part of one. As the cart drove through the city gates they slammed shut behind you, sealing away any freedom you had left. 

The cart drove deep into the city, finally pulling into a large warehouse. The guards seemed a bit more gentle now, pulling people out and lining them up in rows against the wall. You were placed near the middle in the third row back. A man in military regalia walked up and down the rows, placing numbers on girls and pulling them out of line. You were one of the last picked, and then led into a changing room of sorts. One of the guards shoved a pile of clothes in your arms and left the room. All of the women changed into the same outfit, a white shirt with off the shoulder sleeves, and a dark brown shin length skirt with a flap in the front and a wider flap which wrapped around the back, leaving the mid thigh down exposed in the front. 

Then everyone was led out of that room and into another where one by one, everyone had wrist cuffs put on and then shuffled into respective lines. Your line was the very last one. The first line was lead out of the building and the military demon before came over to your line. He rearranged some people and moved them about in line. He passed you but then came back, thoughtfully staring at you. You kept your mind clear and stared back. Eventually he nodded and lead you to the very back of the line. 

Eventually, one by one, each line was lead out of the building, and then it was your turn. They led people into a covered hallway and outside to a large and impressive stage. The line was at the back of the stage, and then there were droves and droves of demons seated at the front of the stage. Farther back there was a platform with many generals and sergeants standing around and talking. You looked to the right and there was a large armored guard on the side of the stage, holding a giant battle ax. You looked past him to see a mostly abandoned side street and a large sewer opening. You looked from the stage, to the soldier, to the opening, and back to the stage, quietly planning out an escape route. 

You kept your head down and your mind clear, slowly moving up until there were only three girls in front of you. One was already on stage, and you could hear the auctioneer rattling off in the demon language and other demons shouting out bids. The next girl in line was sobbing like a baby and the girl in front of you was quiet, tears streaming down her face and continuously looking forward. 

Both crying girls went up and were sold quickly, for very high sums of money. You were led up and a hush came over the crowd as the auctioneer read off, in demonic, about you. The bidding started with one bid and then a demon from the back shouted something up to the front. The auctioneer looked over at the guard holding your arm and shrugged. 

"Look up." The guard said quietly in broken English, his grip becoming more aggressive and shaking your arm. You refused, keeping your head down and staring at the floor, keeping your mind completely blank.

"Look up or die." He said, still broken and more forcefully. You looked over at him and clucked your tongue, quickly bringing up your leg to deliver a solid kick straight to his jaw. The area erupted into screaming as you ran behind the auctioneer, jumped up and over the soldier, slicing the chain connecting your wrists in two. You landed in a roll, sliding past demons running towards you and then side sliding into the open sewer grate. 

You splashed down into the water and began to run, quickly making turns and running as fast as possible. When the water became deeper you hoisted yourself up onto the edge and continued to run. You could hear the guards yelling and their armor clanking from various passageways. Eventually you reached one with no off shoots, which became smaller, smaller and smaller as you ran. You could no longer hear the soldiers, and came to a small round grate in the ceiling with a rusty old ladder. You pulled yourself up and out, replacing the lid and ducking down.

You were outside the city walls in an area covered in brush. You pulled back your hair and quickly braided it, and slapped mud all over your arms and legs. You popped out of the brush, grabbing an abandoned bucket and walking with your head down towards the fields. A huge group of soldiers ran past you and you kept your mind clear, walking a little faster towards the fields. You reached the road and continued to fast walk with your bucket, keeping your head down. 

"HEY!" You whipped your head around and a single soldier was running towards you. You turned and scooped up rocks with your bucket, and then spun, letting it go at the last moment and it hurdled into his face, knocking him flat onto his back. You sprinted in the opposite direction as you heard others yelling behind you. Running from guards was not a new concept to you, and you just kept your breathing steady and kept your mind clear, being able to sprint faster and faster. 

A group of soldiers saw you running towards them and began to run towards you, all with long spears and slender swing axes. You slid under one's legs, grabbing his weapon and flipping him up and over. The others swung at you and you defended yourself well, countering their swings and then taking advantage of their weak spots, quickly taking down all of them. More and more surrounded you and you fended them off, until one swung a chain and it latched onto your wrist and then he pulled you to the ground. Another jumped onto your back and chained your arms together behind your back. They also chained together your legs, hoisting you up and dragging you along, your head swinging low. Fuck, so close.

They walked you past the soldier that got a bucket to the face, and back up to the city gates. Throwing you to the ground, someone stepped on your neck and began to shout at you in demonic. They then switched to Italian after some time and you rolled your eyes. The foot began to press down hard and the person shouted louder in Italian. You wrestled your head around to face him and looked up, it was the man who had moved you in line. He was red in the face and spitting mad.

"I DON'T SPEAK ITALIAN YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER. I. DON'T. KNOW. WHAT. YOU. ARE. SAYING!!!!!!!!!!!" You shouted back at him. His face recoiled and went a ghostly white. He talked to one of the auction people who seemed even more confused than he was. He turned back to you and slightly lightened the pressure on your neck.

"You do not speak Italian?" His English was better than the others, but still spoke in a thick demonic accent. 

"No, no one in Racken Hollow does. In fact it is illegal to sell humans from Racken Hollow, so I'm not even supposed to be here, release me immediately!" You spat back and his face blushed pink.

"No, the law has changed." His eyebrows furrowed and yours went very wide in response.

"When?!?" You screamed and he looked to the auctioneer who flipped through some papers and then answered in demonic.

"Two months ago, the law changed everywhere." He answered, still looking confused and planting a hand on his hip.

"Well nobody fuckin told us! Maybe if your king wasn't such a fuck ass, maybe I would have known that!" You spat again and his foot rammed your neck down. 

"Filthy human, how dare you!" Your face was crushed into the dirt and the pressure only got harder and harder. This motherfucker is gonna try and squish my fucking head, spectacular. You thought again and you heard horses approach and a hush come over the group of soldiers. You heard them stand to attention and then a single set of heavy footsteps approach. 

"Report." A deep voice said and the pressure relieved slightly.

"Sir. This human escaped." The military man said, the pressure returning to the back of your head. 

"I saw that. Why?" The first voice asked again. You heard the auctioneer flipping through papers and then answer in demonic, you heard him say the name of your village and some other things, and then something very quietly at the end. You heard a hum from the first person.

"Up." He said and you were forced onto your knees, your head hanging just above the ground, your arms and wrists being forced forward from behind, in a bowing stance. A pair of large metal boots which connected to armor stood directly in front of you. The foot from the back of your head was removed and your hair came undone, splaying around your face. "A fuck ass eh?" The first voice asked quietly.

"Yeah the king's a fuck ass. I'll repeat it as much as you like." You sassed back and the military man tried to speak up but then quickly fell silent.

"And how did a human woman learn the battle tactics of a demon soldier?" The voice asked and you rolled your eyes, keeping your mind blank.

"Well seeing as the only view out of my window in the factory faced the training fields, its kinda hard not to see all those idiots day in and day out, at all hours of the day while working away for our great and fucking useless king." You spread the sarcasm on thick. "Oh and another thing, those guys are really dumb, I shouldn't be able to take them out with a bucket. But then again they are all fat, lazy idiots, just like their king! What a coincidence!" You shrugged, being as salty as possible. The area was deathly quiet and you heard the man in front of you crouch down. 

"And how does a human keep their mind so clear? The generals did not even pick up you were plotting to escape." He asked and a finger poked at the back of your head.

"Practice. My mind is my own, and I am no ones slave." You said defiantly, shaking the chains at your wrists and turning them about. He took away his finger, standing up and saying something to the military demon, who stuttered in response. The first man shouted at him in demonic, and the other became quiet, answering meekly. The man walked away and you heard horses, and a bag was placed over your head. You shouted in response as you were lifted up and carried away. You were screaming and flailing out your legs, landing a solid kick on someones nose.

"HA! You stupid motherfucker!" You shouted in victory as another soldier took the kicked one's place. They hauled you off and threw you into something, hearing a door shut and beginning to move.


	2. When You Assume.....

You yanked the bag off your head with your knees, and observed your surroundings quickly. You were in a carriage of some sort, with plush seats and ornate carvings. You tried to turn the handle with your outstretched foot, but the doors were locked. Suddenly the carriage stopped and you flew into the bottom of the seat across. You heard keys jingle at the door and then it opened, and a demon stepped inside, shaking his head at you. His face was not like the others, he wore a white mask over most of his face, and the eye holes were dark pits. The mask had no mouth, and the slender outline of a nose. 

He stepped inside and locked the door behind himself, sitting on the seat you were squished into. He tapped on the wall and the carriage started again, and you slid back and slammed against the other seat, still curled up on the floor. 

The demon snapped his fingers and all the windows tinted black. He reached over and unlocked the chains around your legs, and then the ones around your wrists and arms. You pulled yourself up into the seat opposite and he sat back, staring at you. He wore a long black tail coat and black pants with knee high black boots. A sash draped across his front adorned with metals, honors, and the crest of the king. 

"Your eyes are interesting. I have not seen a human with blue eyes in centuries." He commented, his head slightly leaning to the right. 

"Thanks. I guess." You responded quietly. He pulled a packet of papers from his inside coat pocket and a pen, unfolding them then looking back up at you.

"You are from Racken Hollow correct? I assume you work in a factory there, which one do you work in?" He asked, clicking his pen open.

"Yes, I work in the cloth and armory." You said, wrapping your arms around your chest defensively and furrowing your eyebrows.

"How old are you? What is your familiar name? Who is your staff manager?" He asked quickly and looked down at his papers.

"22, its Y/n. Some demon named Erthras. What's up with all the questions?" You asked and he wrote something, looked up at you, and then looked down again. 

"Preliminary things. Family?" He asked and continued to write things down. He seemed disinterested in your answers.

"None. My mother was taken by demons for a trade and my father was an example for humans to behave, I honor his memory by misbehaving. Where are we going?" You asked, seeing the countryside speed past. 

"Well that is very obvious. If you must know, we are headed to the imperial palace. Measurements?" He waved off your question, waving his pen in the air. 

"The imperial palace? What for? And what measurements are you talking about? Who are you?" You fired off question after question, staring at him. He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"First of all, I ask the questions. Secondly I do not know why you are going to the imperial palace, I do as I am told, unlike you. Thirdly my name is Elgaz, you may call me El, and I am the king's internal adviser, I take care of the inner workings of the castle. Fourthly measurements meaning, you know." And he gestured to your body with his pen. You raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well I don't know my clothing measurements if that is what you are asking. It's nice to meet you El." You said quietly, pulling a leg up to rest entirely on the bench. 

"Very well then. Allergies?" He clicked his pen again, scribbling on his papers, flipping though them.

"None as far as I know." You answered, staring out the windows. You passed by a little village and a large group of soldiers marching in the opposite direction. 

"Favorite food?" He continued to ask questions, seemingly pleased that you were no longer bothering him.

"I don't know." You said quietly and looked over to him, and he looked up curiously.

"You don't know?" He asked and clicked his pen twice. His head leaned to the left in an inquisitive way.

"We only ever got fed basic breads and mush food, why would anyone like that?" You asked quietly, turning back to look out the window and leaning your head against the wall.

"Alright. Any children? Partners?" He questioned slowly, staring at you.

"None and none." You responded again. The carriage slowed down and moved around traffic, the other carts and wagons moving aside. 

"Have you ever worked exclusively for a demon family? Have you ever made a deal with a demon? Have you ever broken the law and been punished for it?" The questions continued.

"Never, never and never." Your leaned your head on your hand and watched the traffic as you passed by.

"Have you ever been forced upon by a demon or another human? Have you ever served directly under soldiers?" His asked again, his voice wavering at the first question, and tried to speed through the second.

"No. No." Your eyes started to waver, and the rocking of the coach was starting to put you to sleep. 

"Well for all intensive purposes, you are a very boring human with very radical views." He finished, signing the papers and then folding them back up.

"Great. I'm so enthused." You groaned, your head rolling against the wall. The carriage flew over a bump, throwing you in the air and then coming back down in the least graceful way possible. The rest of the ride was silent and the driver tried to avoid most of the potholes in the road. 

Eventually the carriage slowed to a snails pace and passed through the large metal gates of Areoch, the Crown City, the city which housed the imperial palace. The palace gates opened and closed behind the carriage, and you watched as they sealed off your fate.

"Follow me." El said, getting out as the carriage came to a stop near the side of the palace, and you followed him out and through the servants entrance. He brought you to a sort of locker room and pulled out a uniform and a box, handing it to you. "Please put this on and then come out when you are done." He left the room, and you quickly changed. The outfit was a shin length black dress with a scoop neck and cap sleeves. There was also a plain white apron, with the king's crest sprawled across the skirt. In the box was a simple pair of black flats to go with it. 

You walked out and El had you follow him through several hallways and passages. He showed you all of the back stairwells for the servants, the kitchens, the servant quarters and then the back stables. He led you back inside and to a back hallway with two other maids working.

"Listen to these two and you will be fine. I have to take care of some business and speak with the king." El commanded and then quickly continued to walk away, turning a corner sharply and then yelling at someone in demonic.

"A human eh? Human's aren't usually allowed in the castle." One of the women said. She had grey skin and hair that shimmered a blue hue when she moved. The second woman had pale red skin and hair that was ombre black to red at the ends. 

"Well I guess I'm the exception." You shrugged and walked over to them. "My name is y/n." The one cocked her head to the right and the other raised an eyebrow at you.

"My name is Takath, and this is Irumaz." The grey demon said, gesturing to herself and then to the other.

"Well I guess show me what to do?" You asked with another shrug. They looked from each other and back to you, Takath tossing you a feather duster.

"We usually start on the statues and work over to the mirrors then windows. You were hired as a maid?" Takath said and walked over to a suit of armor, dusting away. You followed and moved over to a painting, dusting around the frame and corners.

"No, I was in a slave auction and tried to escape. Apparently all the laws changed so my district is no longer part of the exclusion to that. Then some demon, probably a general, asked me a bunch of pointless questions and I called the king a fuck ass and now I'm here." You said, swiping at a side table and dusting the inside of the vase. Takath raised an eyebrow, lifting the mask of the armor, dusting inside. Irumaz had gone to the other end of the hallway and was polishing a marble statue.

"So what are you a rebel or something?" Takath asked in return. She tossed you a rag and then sprayed a statue, waxing it and cleaning it. You kneeled down and started working on the base.

"No, I worked at a cloth and armory. I made forms and did the fabric for the boning for ladies wear." You said, scrubbing at a stain on the statue base.

"Oh so you were a tailor? I bet you made tons." Takath smiled, working around the arm of statue. 

"No, I never made any money. They pay us in food. I just worked at a machine and occasionally hand sewed a stitch or two." You answered, scrubbing away at the stain again. 

"You never got paid? I mean we get paid, its not crazy but we get paid." She asked, slowing her work and blinking at you a few times.

"No, if we did good work we got food. If we did bad no food. If we did bad multiple days in a row, sometimes you would never see that person again, they would just disappear. But if you did good several days in a row, then you got a day off." You explained, huffing at the stain that was too stubborn for you to wax out.

"Oh. Do you have any kids?" She asked. Takath furrowed her eyebrows, spraying more of the wax and wiping the top of the statue's head.

"No. Sometimes on my days off I watch the kids who don't work yet. They are all very sweet, I hope they are all okay." You bit your lip, thinking about the girls crying that you weren't there to braid their hair and the boys who would ask who would mend their pants without you there.

"Children work? Don't they go to school?" She asked as the both of you moved onto dusting another set of paintings. 

"Yes, I know I started in the factory at thirteen, before I would help my mother with her job, she tended to the barracks. After she was taken away I was put in the factory as a scraps girl. You would pick up the scrap fabrics that fell from machines and put it in these big bins that would shred it all up and spin it into yarns. Eventually I learned how to work the machines, I've been there since. No one goes to school, I try and teach them at least how to write their name and read basic English." You said, getting on your tip toes to try and reach the top of the painting. Takath floated up and swiped the top for you.

"Oh. So what does a day in the life of a human consist of? I'm very curious. The only humans I ever see are servants for the generals or prominent demons who serve in the royal courts." Takath floated to the next painting, wiping the top and pushing away cobwebs. 

"Well I get up before the sun rises, six I guess. Then I work in the factory, then around six or seven they give us food if we did good. Then I look in the scrap bins for things I can make into clothes or sacks. Then sometimes I'll go and talk to my friends, the soldiers walk by after dinner and whistle at us. Usually I will go visit Lady, she's so old the demons told her she doesn't need to work anymore. I help her with her chores and she takes care of the children, tries to teach them to read. She tries to teach me how to make things, I almost made a pair of shoes once, but they fell apart. Then I'll usually go home and sew the scraps I found into clothes for myself or the children, and then I sleep." You explained. You had moved on to the next set of paintings and noticed Takath was not next to you. You turned back and she was floating a few feet off the ground and looked concerned.

"Wait.....have you never had a pair of shoes before?" She asked. Irumaz looked up from the curtain she was dusting and stared at you.

"I did once, I had a pair my mother had scavenged, but I gave them to a friend whose feet would bleed instead. I would rather see my friend alive and not wear shoes myself than have a demon eat her because they smelled her blood." You looked up at her. All three of you moved over to the windows and began to clean them. They focused on the upper parts and you focused on the lower bits.

"Wow, I didn't know humans had it so hard. What did you mean, have a demon eat her?" Takath asked from up above.

"We were always told by the soldiers that they would eat us if we misbehaved, I'm still here because I misbehave when they aren't looking." You snickered and she dropped a cloth on your head.

"Ooops sorry. Demons don't eat people. I mean I've heard of some who like human blood, but that's a trend with old demons, demons from before the dark times." Takath swooped down and grabbed up her cloth again. 

"The dark times?" You asked, swiping away some dust on the window frame. 

"The dark times are from before demons inhabited the earth. Like in school they taught us demons used to dwell below the earth in a different realm, but one day a demon used a human to escape and set us all free." Takath recited, coming back down to switch out cloths.

"Oh Lady used to tell me stories like that from a book. She tells stories to the kids about the demon king to scare them." Dipping your rag in the bucket, you wrung it out and continued to wipe at the window panes. The windows looked down onto an interior courtyard with hedges and a large statue of a woman in the middle of a fountain. A gardener trimmed away at the hedges.

"Like what stories?" Takath asked with a chuckle. You put down your rag and looked back up at her.

"Well, that he is very old and wrinkly. And his skin is a sickly grey color, his face resembles that of a bat! He has deep holes for eyes and pointy ears. Oh and his face looks like this." You pushed both of your cheeks back and up, pulling all the skin on your face taught and baring your teeth. They both looked back at you and then to one another. "Oh and he's skinny, like so skinny it looks like he'd fall over. But he's super strong and scary, and could kill you just by looking at you a certain way. And these GIANT wings that are larger than a horse! He has claws the length of swords and can read the thoughts of anything." You finished. They both looked back at you with furrowed brows and frowns plastered on their face.

They were about to say something, but a loud noise echoed through out all the halls and shook the entire castle. Little chips from the ceiling fell down, and the shaking knocked you off your feet, falling onto your butt. The floors vibrated and the windows shook at the impact of whatever this noise was. As fast as it came it was gone again and the castle was eerily quiet. 

"What was that?" You asked and Takath swooped down to help you up off of the floor.

"That was the king. When he gets mad he yells and the whole place shakes like an earthquake. Haven't had one that big in a while." She explained, extending a hand to you.

"Does he yell often?" You took her hand and got up, dusting off your dress and butt.

"Hmm sometimes. It just depends. Just try to take a wide stance and balance yourself out, that way you won't fall down." Takath said, helping you dust off your apron. El came speeding around a corner, looking very flustered and frantic.

"You! Come with me! Now!" El shouted, grabbing your hand and pulling you down the hallway. Takath just laughed at him and flung her rag into a bucket. 

"What's wrong El? Did you mess up again? Is the king mad at you? Did you assume something?" Takath laughed at El and he looked back at her, scowling.

"Get back to work!" He shouted, continuing to drag you away.

"Thank you Takath! It was nice to meet you!" You yelled back to her and waved. She waved back and smiled.

"Stay out of trouble human!" She laughed at you. 

You rounded another corner and the demon women disappeared out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing longer chapters. I also felt I needed to throw this chapter in to build some lore for the world this is based in. Like when the demons took over the earth went back in time to a mix of medieval with some industrial revolution vibes, idk that's kinda the vibe.
> 
> If you like this story please tell me, feedback is a major contributor to me wanting to write more!
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading! I love all of you!
> 
> Bye Bye! :3


	3. ....You Make an Ass

El pulled you along, muttering to himself, he seemed flustered.

"So where are we going?" You asked and he huffed, continuing to pull you down several hallways. 

"To the seamstress. Apparently I assumed incorrectly, so we need to get you fitted for actual clothes. And you will not be staying in the servants quarters, I will show you to your chambers later." He grunted out, taking a sharp left and pulling you down a winding hallway. He stopped in front of a door and immediately walked inside, still dragging you along.

The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in bolts of fabric, rows of chain mail and bins of cloth. There was a large table in the middle, with several mechanical sewing machines. Seated there was a demon woman who was a bit older and larger in size. El walked over to her, handing her a large piece of paper that she snatched up without looking up from the piece of cloth she was hand sewing.

"Hmm what's this? For his majesty? And rushed?" She looked up at El, him motioning over to you with an open hand. She looked over to you, raising both eyebrows in surprise and then looking back to him. 

"We need it ASAP, and she does not know her measurements." El huffed. The woman stood, walking over to you and walking around you, observing.

"I've never made things for humans before. And this short notice for that many with a measuring and no time for a fitting? It'll cost extra." She smiled, spinning a thimble in her palm. El clenched his fists at his sides, then proceeded to rub his temples furiously. 

"Reilana, we do not have time to negotiate. Any price will do, he wants it done pronto, so please let's just get this over with." He grumbled, taking a seat in a worn work chair and crossing one leg over the other. Reilana pursed her lips and pulled out a tape measure, slinging it around your arm and marking down the measurements. She did the same for the rest of your body. 

"Human, what is your favorite color?" She asked, looking up at you as she measured the length of your legs.

"Um, I guess purple. Or blue? I've never really thought about it before. And my name is y/n." You sighed, staring at the large bolts of fabric. Having never seen silks and satins before, you were curious to the composition and feel of them. 

"Well it is nice to meet you y/n. It seems you are an innocent bystander of El making an ass of himself, congratulations. You know what they say? When you assume you make an ass out of you and me." Reilana chuckled, and El threw something at her head, which she avoided with expert precision. 

"I could do without the heckling thank you." El sneered, standing once again and checking a pocket watch. 

"Heckling is my specialty El, don't like it? Too bad. I'm done anyways." She snapped back at him and then walked away, pulling paper materials onto a work station and drawing out patterns.

"Thank you. Come on we don't have much time." El tossed back, leaving the room quickly. You jogged to catch up, waving a quick goodbye to Reilana. El led you down several hallways to a large staircase and then proceeded to go up. At the top was a large set of doors with armored guards standing watch. The two of you passed with no question and El shut the doors behind. 

This area had shorter ceilings, but seemed to have a simple, but more ornate and luxurious feeling than the rest of the castle. The floors were all carpeted and the curtains were heavy velvet material. He led you past several doors on the right and left, finally coming to a left turn at the end of the hall. In this area there were only three doors on the right. A set of double doors on either side of a larger set of double doors in the middle. He led you to the far one, and you could see that the hallway turned left again to create a large U shape for this portion of the palace. 

The interior of the far room was a shiny and sparkling tiled room. The ceiling was an ornate dome, with a large fresco painting of the sea. El led you around a large fixated screen to the other side, where you discovered this giant room was a sort of bathroom. Off to the far left was a separate chamber for a toilet and off to the far right was a dressing alcove with a long mirror. In the middle of the room was a giant bath tub (picture the prefects bathroom from Harry Potter #4, also pictured above). The tub was a giant circular basin, the outer shape being that of a scallop sea shell, with the curved part being at the far side of the room. Near the middle was a large set of pipes and nozzles, filled with colors and different markings. On the far side of the room were several stained glass windows, all again depicting the sea and its creatures. 

"This is the washroom, please freshen up, I will deliver your clothes as soon as they are finished. Just pull this to start the water. Also the tap has some soaps out, please try and rid yourself of the.....dirt." El coughed in disgust, pulling a large chain that went up and into the ceiling. The water began to flow out of the nozzles and the tub began to fill. Before you could ask any questions El had already left, shutting the door behind himself. You walked over and locked the door, looking around to make sure no one else was there. Quickly stripping yourself of the muddy and ripped clothes, you threw them into a pile on the floor and hesitantly stepped into the already full tub, which stopped filling when it reached a certain point. 

The water at first burned, but you quickly became used to the heat, the dirt shedding off of you easily. You waded over to the tap area, looking at all the bottles and little blocks of colorful soaps. All the labels were written in demon, so reading them to figure out which was which was not an option. You picked up different things, smelling them until you found one that smelled like flowers and was a pinky color. Scrubbing away the dirt and grime wasn't so terrible, somehow the water stayed warm and the soaps and shampoos were very cleansing. You even found some scrubby stuff in a tin like container and exfoliated your entire body. Washing your hair three times, you felt new again, like all that scrubbing and cleaning just transformed you into a brand new person. 

You got out of the tub, pulling the lever again to drain the tub and rinse it out. The towels that had been placed out were fluffy, soft and white like pretty clouds. A simple box was laid out in the dressing area that had a tag with your name on it. You lifted open the lid and pulled out what was inside. A small top more resembling a bra than anything else was first. It was made with blue fabric and metal along the bottom with chain. The bottom was barely a skirt, a belt with the same chain and plate hung on your hips as pieces of fabric cascaded down to almost the floor.

You cringed at the outfit, feeling the material between your fingers and looking at the intricacy of the plate and chain. The metal felt like pewter, heavy and solid. The fabric was soft and smooth between your fingers, you could not place whether it was a silk or some blend of expensive materials you had never seen before. You quickly slipped on the outfit, frowning at the showiness of it and looking at yourself in the mirror.

You walked out of the room with a silent groan, standing around in the hallway for a moment before you spotted El walking towards you at a brisk pace. He passed you, motioning for you to follow him. He continued walking back to the hallway on the right and down a few doors until he stopped at one and opened it for you. You stepped inside and he followed behind. 

The room was much smaller and more modest than the bathroom. The walls were a silver wallpaper, and all the furniture was a blackish wood tone. There were two windows on either side of a large bed facing out and looking down at an orchard. The bed was covered in lush silver blankets and a hefty white fur throw. The right hand side of the room had a simple dresser, and the left only had a painting of something you could not make out. On the same wall as the door was a modest fireplace surrounded in marble, with a small couch facing it. 

"This is where you will be staying, and for now where all your meals will be. Unless I am told otherwise. Please do not explore too wildly about the castle. If you must though, I recommend just staying up on this floor. If you excuse me, I have to go see a woman about some more dresses for you. I'll bring your dinner later." El said before looking around quickly and then abruptly leaving, quietly shutting the door behind himself. 

You sighed, looking around and walking over to the window, peering out at the orchard. Large, imposing black birds perched in branches, just observing things, occasionally swooping down and grabbing up a smaller animal for munching on. You walked over to the bed, running a hand along the furry blanket it was super soft and smooth to the touch. 

Walking over to the couch, you sat down, staring at the fire blazing away in the fireplace. Sitting there for a while, you didn't think about anything, and you didn't do anything. Nothing was in your control anymore. You saw a black shadow move behind you in your peripheral vision and you froze in place. The room felt colder even though the fire was blazing hot. An involuntary shiver ran down your back and you closed your eyes.

Quickly turning about and opening your eyes you searched for the source of the cold and shadow, but saw nothing. You looked around bewildered, and a knock sounded at the door. El entered, holding a tray of food and closing the door behind himself. You turned back to face the fire, your forehead crinkled up in confusion. 

"I assumed you haven't eaten well in quite some time, so I bought you a hefty dinner. Potatoes, chicken, sprouts, beans and a bowl of fruit. What's wrong?" He finally asked, placing the tray in front of you and you finally looked up at him.

"Oh what? I'm sorry. It was just cold in here all of a sudden." You said and slowly began eating the enormous amount of food in front of you. El threw more logs on the fire, and the room felt warm once again. He stood by the window until you finished eating, and then he walked back over to grab the tray.

"El, can I ask you something?" You asked, blinking up at him and his mask just stared back at you with no expression.

"Of course you can." He replied after some silence, cocking his head to the right and continuing to stare at you. 

"Do you know why I'm here?" You asked, trying to cover up your legs with the very little that the skirt covered up. 

"No. Unfortunately that knowledge is above my pay grade, as I have been told." He grumbled out, turning abruptly to leave, but paused before closing the door. "But if you have any other questions, feel free to ask." Nodding his head in a positive before quietly closing the door behind himself as he left. You continued to sit and watch the fire until the sun went down behind you, and the room was enveloped in darkness other than the light from the still roaring fire. 

You eventually yawned, getting up to stretch and then crawling into bed. The furry blanket on the bed was heavy, weighing down all the other blankets and quickly lulling you into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you guys will get some actual plot movement I promise!
> 
> Also now that it is summer I have much more time to write. Unfortunately/fortunately I did get a job, but it's night shift so I sleep during the day, and when I usually write at night I am at work. Buuuuuut I promise imma try and get more chapters out soon!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Bye Bye! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the introduction? I was inspired by a short play I helped a friend act out the other day. 
> 
> The suspense is killing me! I'm loving where this story is gonna go and I'm so excited!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I love you!
> 
> Bye Bye! :3


End file.
